


Flustered

by TheBadChemist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadChemist/pseuds/TheBadChemist
Summary: Based on this prompt:
Imagine person A of your OTP going into this shop (coffee shop, confectionery or whatever) and seeing this delinquent looking waiter with tattoos, who gives off the feeling of being all cool (person B of your OTP). When person A orders the thing smiling at person B, person B looks flustered and so lost they couldn’t even concentrate on what person A said at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the spur of the moment during a power outage... So there's probably a few mistakes in there, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Tino had travelled to Norway to see the fjords, take some nice pictures, get a break form his hectic life back home. It wasn’t that far, sure, but it was far enough and the plane ticket had been cheap. Walking into a warm, cozy-looking café, he went over to the counter to order. It appeared to be a quiet day. Most of the tables were unoccupied and there was only one person behind the counter.  

That person didn’t really fit into the atmosphere of said café. He had this air about him, like he was far too cool for a place like this. It probably had something to do with the tattoos on his arms and the stylishly unkept blonde hair that nearly fell into his eyes. 

And let’s not forget the neutral, almost bored-looking expression that screamed ‘I’ve got much better things to do than working here’. Had Tino’s mum been here, she would’ve called him a delinquent and probably assumed he spent his spare time spray painting government buildings. Tino wasn’t his mother though.

«I’ll have a cup of black coffee, please,» Tino said with a smile, never one for all those fancy coffees they served most places nowadays. 

The man behind the counter - Tino noticed that his name tag read ‘Erik’ - just stared at him as if he hadn’t heard Tino’s order. _He probably has a lot to think about or something like that_ , Tino thought. It certainly _looked_ like he was deep in thought. 

«Hello, _Erik_ , I’d like a cup of black coffee, please.» Tino repeated a bit more urgently, which seemed to bring Erik out of his thoughts.

He blinked a few times before focusing at Tino again. However, his cheeks was steadily growing redder and redder and he fiddled with the edge of his black apron, clearly uncertain about how to proceed. The tough looking barista looked utterly lost and the contrast made Tino want to laugh at the adorableness of it all. 

«I’m sorry, could you repeat your order one more time?» Erik asked, blushing so heavily that even his ears was turning red. 

«Of course,» Tino said, not minding at all. He flashed Erik a bright smile, trying to make him feel better about his mistake. «I’ll have a black coffee and I’m sitting here.»

«Okay,» Erik said, putting the order into the register before looking back at Tino. «That’ll be 21 kr.» His blush had begun to grow paler, only leaving a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

«Okay, let me just...» Tino said, searching through his wallet for the right coins. «Here you go,» he said, handing the money to Erik.

Tino looked Erik in the eye to try and communicate that he really didn’t mind having to repeat himself earlier and his breath caught in his throat. Erik had beautifully captivating eyes and Tino couldn’t make himself look away.

They stood like that, staring at each other, until Erik cleared his throat and looked down to count the coins. Finding everything to be in order, he looked back up at Tino.

«I’ll bring it to your table. Shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.»

«Okay,» Tino said and this time it was his turn to blush under Erik’s gaze. 

 

* * *

 

Tino had planned on looking through the pictures he had taken so far, but his plans was ruined thanks to Erik. Not that he did it on purpose. It was just that… Well, Tino had a weakness for handsome men with tattoos and nice hair. Erik fell right into that category... So, naturally, Tino kept glancing at him, paying little to no attention to the pictures on his camera. 

He was so distracted, he forgot his coffee completely. By the time he remembered it, it was lukewarm. That was disappointing, but something that made it a whole lot less disappointing was the discovery of a scribble on the napkin beside the cup. A phone number. Tino couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, quickly pocketing it for later use. 

When he looked up at Erik again, he caught Erik looking at him, making him feel even better. Oh, he was really beginning to like Norway. This revelation also gave Tino a real confidence-boost, so he downed his lukewarm coffee, put the camera back in his bag and strode over to the counter. 

Erik was currently very focused on cleaning the glass displaying the many pastries one could buy and didn’t notice the new arrival until Tino spoke up:

«Do you want to go on a date with me?» Tino was sure he had never been this upfront with anyone before, not even his ex when they were still together.

«I-I… Yes,» Erik said, a pink dusting settling across his cheekbones. Tino thought it suited him very well.

«Great! I was thinking we could go somewhere for dinner, but I don’t know Trondheim all that well, so if you have any suggestions that would be great,» Tino said, rambling without even noticing it. «I spotted a nice looking restaurant not too far from here though, so…» Someone behind Tino cleared their throat making him jump and quickly step aside, allowing the elderly man to go up and order. 

Yep, there went his confidence… Tino could die of embarrassment now. The thing was, Erik was smiling when Tino looked back up from his feet and it was a sight that made Tino weak in the knees. Honestly, why didn’t Erik smile like that all the time? 

When the elderly man left with an annoyed huff in Tino’s direction, Erik straightened his apron and looked Tino in the eye.

«I think that sounds great,» Erik said and his smile grew bigger, revealing dimples. Adorable dimples that made Tino want to cover his face in kisses. «How about I meet you outside of here at seven?» Tino felt breathless as he eagerly nodded, wanting so badly to see Erik smile again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> 24.09.17:  
> I've corrected a few mistakes I've spotted after finally forcing myself read my own writing, as well as changed the price for the coffee from 25kr to 21kr. Other than that, I haven't changed anything (even though I kind of wanted to).


End file.
